Aegon Targaryen
'''Aegon Targaryen '''is a major character in the fifth and sixth season, debuting in "High Sparrow". Recent Events Season 7 Aegon's armies continue their advance northward, having taken the Storm's End and the Stormlands. Aegon and Connington recieve news that Cersei had destroyed the Great Sept of Baelor and murdered the majority of House Tyrell, decapitating the Reach's leadership, who has now declared rebellion against the "Mad Queen". In response, Aegon names Randyll Tarly the new "Warden of the Reach". Tarly now commands the majority of the Reach armies, which fell under his leadership after the deaths of Tyrells. Aegon surprisingly orders his army to halt outside of King's Landing. He explains to Jon that a true king would put off winning the throne until he can save the realm, and orders part of his army to head to Reach, led by Randyll Tarly. Tarly has been sent to capture Highgarden, the seat of the Tyrells, then defeat Euron Greyjoy, who, after his horrific sack of Oldtown, represents a major threat to Westeros. Jon advises Aegon to conquer King's Landing with his total force. Aegon states that a "total force" includes the Dornish, who have not arrived yet. Jon worries that with the mobilization of the Vale armies, that the Arryn forces will march to support the Queen. Aegon explains this shouldn't be a problem, and has been in contact with Lord Baelish, the true power in the Vale. Aegon introduces Ser Lothor Brune to Jon, who already knows of him from Robert's Rebellion. The armies of Dorne arrive, led by Arriane Martell. They bring news of the massive Battle of Highgarden that allegedly involved a dragon, the death of Randyll, and the destruction of the majority of Tarly's armies in a repeat of the Field of Fire. Aegon is aghast, and resolves to win the throne to establish peace. On the eve of battle, Aegon is wed to Arriane, securing the alliance between Aegon and Dorne. The climatic Battle of King's Landing begins similarily to the Battle of the Blackwater. Cersei attempts to pull the same stunt as Tyrion with wildfyre, but warned by Varys, the Golden Company defuses the trap by only sending in a single ship at first. Ships arrive in the Blackwater and begin transporting troops across, just as Daenary's soldiers land in the northern parts of the city. Atop Drogon, Daenarys attempts to locate Aegon in order to convince him to call off the battle, but thanks to a secret passageway explained by Varys, Aegon and Jon have already made their way into the city. The Mud Gate is opened and Aegon's forces enter the city. Daenarys spots Aegon and everyone converges on the Red Keep. Unbeknownst to all three, Jaime Lannister kills Queen Cersei Lannister inside the throne room, preventing her from completing her plot to destroy the city with wildifire. Jaime decides to sit atop the throne one last time, content with dying. Varys enters the room, thanking Jaime for saving the realm. Aegon and Jon enter as well, demanding Jaime leave the seat. Jaime responds he quite likes it, and pulls out his sword, causing Aegon and Jon to pull out theirs. Daenarys then enters atop Drogon, having busted down the doors to the Keep. Everyone steps back and Daenarys approaches the Iron Throne. Daenarys explains to Aegon the truth she learned in Pentos; he's a fraud. The mummer's dragon, a puppet. The culimination of decades of planning to put a pretender on the throne. A Blackfyre. Aegon is noticably confused, and Jon Connington confronts Varys as the evidence is added up. Aegon remains at the base of the Iron Throne, explaining that even if he is a pretender, he still knows that the realm needs a strong king to defend from the true threat of the north, and he won't let a woman that's only been in Westeros for "two hours" that has spent the past years sacking cities and leaving ruins in their wake onto the throne. Jaime looks down from the throne, unsure of who to support. Jon Connington then takes Varys's crossbow, and aims it at Jaime, ordering him to allow Rhaegar's son onto the throne. With everyone distracted, nobody notices the Hound enter. The Hound disembowels Jon Connington, then yells to Jaime that everyone needs to leave since a third dragon has arrived and is raining dragonfire on the city, only a matter of time before the wildfyre activates. But hell breaks loose. Aegon charges at the Hound, and Varys takes back the crossbow from Connington and fires it at Daenarys, hitting her in the shoulder and knocking her off of Drogon, resulting in the dragon breathing fire on the throne room. The Hound, no longer afraid of fire, sprints across the throne room to Jaime and the two escape through a back exit. Drogon's fire burns Varys, who is then stabbed to death by Jon. The injured Daenerys then leaves the throne room atop Drogon to find Rhaegal. Jon orders Aegon to leave him, but Aegon grabs Jon and tries to carry him out of the throne room. Arriving in the courtyard, Aegon and Jon witness the ignitition of wildifre. In his last moments, Jon pushes Aegon down a well to hopefully spare him. Jon in then pulverized in the destruction of King's Landing. Season 8 Aegon stumbles out of the King's Landing sewers and into the Blackwater Bay. He is captured by one of Daenarys' ships and brought to her capital at Dragonstone. Category:Game of Thrones Characters